Sick: Melayucest
by Tauries4597
Summary: Hari tenang yang dimiliki personifikasi negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa hancur seketika saat dirinya mendengar adik-tsundere-minta-dihajarnya sakit! Tidak peduli betapa benci dirinya pada adiknya itu, dia segera pergi kerumah sang adik dan kejutan pun kembali melanda sang kakak dan gentleman di Eropa sana. Penasaran? Check it out!


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **ASEAN's Human Name © Tauries4597**

 **Sick © Tauries4597**

 **.**

 **Summary: Hari tenang yang dimiliki personifikasi negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa hancur seketika saat dirinya mendengar adik- _tsundere_ -minta-dihajarnya sakit! Tidak peduli betapa benci dirinya pada adiknya itu, dia segera pergi kerumah sang adik dan kejutan pun kembali melanda sang kakak dan _gentleman_ di Eropa sana. Penasaran? Check it out!**

 **.**

 **Warning: some OCs, maybe OOC, Melayucest, humor, 'sedikit' romance, no yaoi but shounen-ai yes, rate T+, some typos, bagi yang cinta UK mohon jangan baperan, a little hystorical, semua ide hanya untuk main-main.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Sick_**

* * *

.

"Halo?"

" _Ah, Kak Rama! Ini aku Phili! Kakak bisa ke Malaysia sekarang? Kak Razak sakit!"_

Aku masih tidak percaya ucapan adikku itu ketika dia berkata Razak M. Ramli—adikku yang paling menyebalkan sedunia—sakit, bahkan ketika aku sampai didepan dia pun yang kini memerah disertai uap panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Demam, simpulku segera begitu melihat dia yang kini benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Kayaknya pekerjaan Kak Razak mendadak _overload_. Raihan bilang kalau lampu rumah Kak Razak terus menyala meski sudah jam 2 pagi." tutur Phili—selaku dokter ASEAN—menjelaskan. Sembari mendengarkan penjelasannya, aku bisa melihat mata Phili yang agak membengkak. Mungkin dia sempat menangis sebelum aku sampai, maklum saja diantara para anggota ASEAN yang lain, Razak yang paling jarang sakit.

"Selain itu - _hiks_ \- rasanya Arthur sialan sedang ada masalah jadi - _hiks_ \- dia - _hiks_ \- tidak sempat kesini - _hiks_ -." jelas Raihan yang kini menangis dalam pelukanku sejak kedatanganku ini. Mengangguk maklum, rumah Raihan kan tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Razak jadi tidak aneh kalau dia yang pertama kali menyadari kakaknya ini jatuh sakit.

"Berarti Arthur belum tahu tentang Razak?"—Phili dan Raihan mengangguk—"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu dia. Raihan, kamu dan Phili beli obat dan berjagalah diluar. Minta Habib berjaga di perbatasan Malaysia, aku tidak mau melihat Arthur kesini untuk sementara. Ah, minta Thailand dan Vietnam untuk berjaga di perbatasan Asia Tenggara. Aku akan mengurus Razak dan urusan negaranya." Phili dan Raihan segera menuruti perintahku dan pergi menuju ketiga saudara se-ASEAN yang kumaksud sedangkan kini aku sendirian, duduk disamping Razak yang sesekali terbatuk-batuk dan berkeringat dingin.

"Malon bodoh. Biasanya juga aku yang sakit, kan?" umpatku sambil mengacak rambut Razak yang identik dengan rambutku. Aku dan dia kan nyaris kembar, hanya warna mata dan gaya bahasa saja yang berbeda.

"Mmh, Rama?"

Aku segera terlonjak begitu melihat Razak membuka sedikit matanya dan menggeliat tidak nyaman diatas kasurnya. Melihatku yang duduk disampingnya, Razak tersenyum sekilas dan menarik tanganku—yang tadinya mengacak rambutnya—ke wajahnya. Astaga, badannya panas sekali!

"Razak, kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang mengurus pekerjaanmu." ujarku khawatir karena aku tahu kalau tugas Razak sedang banyak-banyaknya ditambah lagi kalau Razak sakit berarti tugas-tugasnya sudah tidak terhitung

"A-aku tahu, Indon bego. Aku - _uhuk_ \- dengar apa yang kamu - _uhuk_ \- Phili dan Raihan bicarakan. Tapi maaf ya- _uhuk_ \- lagi-lagi kamu yang - _uhuk_ \- repot." ujar Razak sambil berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya namun segera kutahan. Anak ini memang banyak ulahnya.

"Kalau maksudmu tentang Dwikora dulu itu, aku sudah melupakannya, Malon bodoh." sahutku sambil mendirikan beberapa bantal untuk menyanggah punggung adikku yang tidak ingin tidur lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Razak semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ke tanganku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Panik, aku segera menarik Razak kedalam pelukanku dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Arthur - _uhuk_ \- memberiku tugas untuk - _hiks_ \- mengurus permasalahan - _uhuk_ \- Irlandia Utara. Aku - _uhuk_ \- tidak mengerti maksudnya tapi aku kan - _hiks_ \- tidak bisa menolak. _Hiks_. Saat aku membaca - _hiks_ \- data-datanya - _uhuk_ \- ternyata banyak sekali yang tidak aku pahami, jadi - _uhuk_ \- terpaksa aku harus begadang berhari-hari." jelas Razak yang semakin lama semakin kuat mencengkram bajuku. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya yang terus meningkat dan keringatnya yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Nafasnya pun menjadi tidak teratur. Kesal juga aku mendengar penjelasan Razak, aku segera menghubungi Habib untuk membantuku memberi pelajaran pada Arthur sialan itu.

' _Baik, kak. Aku akan sediakan tempat yang cocok. Silakan Kak Rama bermain sepuasnya. Kalau Kak Rama juga perlu tambahan, aku siap hubungi Kak Ivan.'_ Begitulah balasan pesan yang kuterima dari adikku yang paling alim itu. Kalau yang paling alim saja mendukung ide bejat kakaknya, bagaimana adik-adiknya yang lain yang secara satu provinsi dengannya? Silakan Anda bayangkan sendiri.

.

Setelah memaksa Razak untuk kembali tidur, aku segera beranjak menuju meja kerja Razak yang kini dihiasi gunungan kerta yang jumlahnya, err, lima gunung? Ah, aku jadi ingat ketika pertama kali diberikan tugas oleh bos pertamaku yang jumlahnya sama seperti milik Razak sekarang. Mendesah sebentar berusaha melupakan memori terburuk itu, aku segera menarik kursi dan berusaha membaca satu persatu lembaran kertas itu. Aku yang baru membacanya sebentar saja langsung mengerti kalau tugas seperti ini sangat berat untuk Razak yang _notabene_ bukan negara yang siap mengurusi negara kepulauan.

' _Rasanya aku harus menyiapkan peralatan santet terlengkapku dan kubiarkan tuyul mengacak-acak kemeja Arthur sialan itu. Ah, ambil beberapa Poundsterling dari kemejanya juga tidak masalah, anggap saja bayaran untuk yang aku kerjakan saat ini.'_ gumamku dalam hati sambil menyeringai penuh kekesalan.

Hei, hanya aku saja yang boleh membuat Razak menderita!

Empat jam sejak aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya Razak, aku baru menyelesaikan satu gunung kertas. Aku tidak tahu apa ini termasuk cepat atau tidak karena jujur saja tugas seperti ini hampir sudah biasa aku kerjakan. Sejenak aku memejamkan mata dan terbayang akan tugas-tugas dari yang pertama kali diberikan padaku,

' _Rama, kerjakan tugas mengenai PRRI dan Permesta!'_

' _Rama, perbaiki artikel tentang PKI itu!'_

' _Menurutmu bahwa ideku untuk melepas Timor Leste itu benar, Rama?'_

' _Dukung aku untuk membekukan DPR, Rama!'_

' _Bantu aku untuk menjual PT Indosat, Rama!'_

' _Akhirnya utang kita pada IMF lunas, Rama!'_

' _Kau kerjakan tugas yang lain saja, biar aku yang langsung blusukan, Rama.'_

Ahh, itu tugas-tugas yang kuingat yang pernah diberikan padaku oleh bos-bosku. Memang dibandingkan negara ASEAN yang lain, aku ini banyak sekali konflik dari perang internal sampai konflik eksternal seperti kasus Dwikora itu. Aku berusaha menarik beberapa wilayah di Malaysia—Sabak misalnya—untuk memerangi Arthur sialan. Maksudnya sih biar Razak benar-benar bebas, tapi Razak justru mendukung Arthur jadi, begini, deh jadinya. Dia masih harus menjadi _Maid of London_ sampai tahun, err, 2962?

"Haah, kenapa masalah kita berdua tidak kunjung selesai juga, Razak?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya aku lontarkan untuk diri sendiri makanya ketika Razak menyahut dari belakang, aku benar-benar kaget

"Bukankah itu memang 'hobi' kita, Rama?" _Uhuk_

"Razak! Apa maksudmu jalan-jalan kesini, bodoh! Jelas sekali kalau kau belum sembuh!" Aku segera menghampiri Razak dan memapahnya yang jelas-jelas masih sempoyongan

"Ahh, Rama jahat, ya. Aku kan ingin mengecek tugas-tugasku yang kau kerjakan, Indon." bisiknya tepat ditelingaku dan itu sukses membuatku bergidig sebentar dan mendelik kesal kearah Razak yang kini terkekeh pelan, meski masih sedikit terbatuk-batuk

"Kalau kau masih punya waktu untuk mengerjaiku, sebaiknya kau istirahat dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan dua atau tiga gunung kertasmu itu." geramku agak kesal sambil berusaha membawa Razak ke kamarnya namun itu segera terhenti ketika Razak berkata sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Hmmh, makasih, Kak Rama."

Aku segera mendelikkan mataku serta hampir menjatuhkan Razak begitu mendengar dirinya berterima kasih padaku. Padaku? Padaku yang _notabene_ seperti kucing-anjing kalau ketemu dia? Dan... Apa itu!? Razak panggil aku kakak!? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Kau benar-benar sakit rupanya. Sekarang juga kamu harus tidur dan jangan bangun sampai kau benar-benar bisa jalan, Malon." ujarku pelan dengan nada sedatar mungkin sambil membawanya ke kasurnya

Tepat begitu tubuhnya sudah jatuh keatas kasurnya, Razak segera meletakkan tangannya keatas dahinya dan, hei, aku bisa bayangkan betapa tersiksanya dia kali ini. Kasihan melihatnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, aku segera membantu memosisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

Ketika aku baru selesai menyelimutinya, Razak segera menarik wajahku dan menciumku yang sontak membuatku menarik selimut ke wajahnya. Maaf, refleks.

"R-Razak bodoh! Kalau kau masih punya waktu untuk ide mesummu itu, jangan harap aku mau membukakan pintu kamar sialanmu ini dan kau akan terus terkurung disini, Malon bodoh!" bentakku seketika sambil menutup wajahku yang memerah dengan tanganku sedangkan Razak terkekeh geli setelah mendorong kebawah selimutnya yang menutupi wajahnya

Ah, kalau Razak punya tenaga sebanyak ini untuk mengerjaiku, berarti dia sudah baikan. Mungkin dia hanya bosan? Atau memang tugas-tugas sialan itu yang mengganggu kesehatannya? Ah, terserah deh. Pokoknya aku akan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sialan itu dan segera menyantet sang _gentleman_ yang ada diujung sana. Tidak peduli kalau nanti si _burger freak_ mencak-mencak tidak karuan.

' _Kalau dia berani mengancamku, aku akan menghentikan izin Freeport dan Chevronnya dan mengirim beberapa makhluk gaibku ke tempatnya.'_ simpulku segera dalam hati setelah menutup pintu kamar Razak, tak lupa dengan seringai mengerikan yang selalu muncul setiap aku memiliki ide yang mengerikan. Mungkin.

.

Saat sedang mengerjakan gunungan kertas yang keempat, HP-ku berbunyi dengan layar yang menunjukkan nama 'Arthur Kirkland'. Setengah kesal aku menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan membiarkan HP-ku dalam _loudspeaker-mode_.

" _Mm, Rama, kudengar kau ada dirumah Razak sekarang."_ Oh, suara Arthur, dengusku kesal.

Awalnya aku berniat mengacuhkannya, namun tak enak hati, maka aku menyahutnya dengan nada ketus,

"Ya, AKU masih DI MALAYSIA untuk MENGERJAKAN tugas INTERNAL UK Anda tercinta." Wah, sarkas sekali perkataanku. Biarkan saja!

"Uh, sorry, Rama. I'll be there in a second _, jadi bisakah kau menyuruh tentara Thailand dan Vietnam untuk membiarkanku masuk?"_ Suaranya terdengar memelas dan.. apa tadi? Suara meriam? Ah, pasti Viet yang menembakkannya. Tidak terasa aku tertawa puas dalam hati. Oh, belum, belum puas!

"Ah, untuk apa Anda kesini, LORD Arthur?" tanyaku dengan sarkasnya sedang dalam hati berusaha untuk tidak tertawa

" _Aku akan mengambil kembali tugas yang salah kirim itu sekarang. Tolong Rama, hentikan tentara Vietnam! Mereka terus menembakiku!"_ Mantan bajak laut yang pernah menjajah 2/3 bumi memohon pada mantan koloninya? Aku tidak bisa merasa lebih puas dari ini. Mungkin.

"Eh.. SALAH KIRIM? Disini MALONMU SAKIT karena TUGAS SALAH KIRIM Anda." Sahutku santai—masih dengan nada sarkas—sambil meletakkan kedua kakiku menyilang diatas meja dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku dibelakang kepalaku. Tidak sopan memang tapi aku ingin menikmati momen ini.

" _Baik! Baik! Aku yang salah! Tolong Rama!_ I'm so sorry so let me in _! Aku akan perbaiki semuanya! Bahkan aku akan merawat Razak!"_

PIK!

Alisku segera terangkat begitu mendengar ucapan _ex-motherland_ -ku itu dan senyumku pun terus terkembang. Suaranya tambah panik, _hm?_

"Hmm, sebaiknya kau membawa 4 gunungan kertas SIALAN yang sudah kukerjakan itu dan membawa SISANYA. Oh, aku harap aku bisa dapat BAYARAN untuk ini. Dan, Arthur, aku tidak mau adikku MATI KERACUNAN makanan, kau tahu." ujarku panjang lebar dan kudengar suara desahan dari seberang sana. Aku bisa membayangkan Arthur yang mengangguk sambil memijit dahinya.

"Baik, aku akan memberi bayaran, mm, 500 Poundsterling?"

"Terlalu MAHAL jasa saya, _LORD_ Arthur. Saya minta 50.000 Poundsterling." Aku bisa mendengar suara benda jatuh. Tampaknya sang _gentleman_ tercinta kita sangat _shock_ dan aku bisa membayangkannya.

Berada di masa penjajahan yang lebih dari 4 abad membuatmu pintar membayangkan sesuatu yang mengerikan dengan mudahnya.

" _Uhh, baiklah. Aku akan kasih sekarang_ so let me in, bloody git! _"_ Sumbu kesabaran Arthur sudah habis rupanya tapi sumbu kebahagiaanku justru memanjang

Merasa kasihan, akhirnya aku meminta Thailand dan Vietnam untuk membiarkan Arthur masuk ke wilayah Asia Tenggara.

Baru masuk Asia Tenggara pemirsa! Wah, keren banget, kan, personifikasi negara Bhinneka Tunggal Ika kita? _#sarkasme_

"Halo, Habib? Arthur akan sampai di rumah Razak jadi bisa kau berikan hadiah kecil padanya? Aku akan berikan rekaman yang menarik untukmu." Menyeringai seram, aku bisa mendengar sorak sorai dari rakyat Brunei Darussalam

Dua jam setelah Arthur 'bernegosiasi' denganku, akhirnya Arthur sampai dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak _gentleman_. Wajah lusuh, pakaian agak kotor—tampaknya Habib menyuruh rakyatnya untuk melempar beberapa kulit durian— dan mental yang terganggu—aku menyuruh Phili dan Raihan untuk memberi death glare terbaik mereka.

"Rama, terima kasih atas bantuanmu," Aku terkekeh karena tahu 'bantuan' apa yang dia maksud, "ini uangmu dan aku akan membawa tugas-tugas ini." ujar Arthur lemah sambil memberikan uang yang kuminta. Dengan senang hati aku menerima uang yang senilai Rp itu.

Masih dengan _mood_ yang bagus, aku menyahut riang, "Dengan begini aku bisa menghentikan tuyul-tuyulku untuk mengambil uangmu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Arthur _shock_ ditempat. Dalam hati, Arthur berjanji untuk tidak bermain-main dengan tugas kenegaraan, apalagi kalau itu berhubungan dengan Asia. Terutama Asia Tenggara yang salah satu tetuanya bersaudara langsung dengan China, India, duo Korea, serta sahabat Rusia. Ingin meminta bantuan Amerika tapi rumah Rama, kan penuh setan.

' _Jangankan mau membantuku, pergi kerumah Rama saja baginya seperti menyatakan aku-ingin-mati.'_ gumam Arthur dalam hati dan dengan berat hati Arthur pun kembali berlayar menuju negaranya. Kenapa tidak naik pesawat? Karena ternyata ada peraturan baru yakni, 'Satu Hari Tanpa Penerbangan dari Maupun ke _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_.' Thai memang hebat!

Setelah Arthur pergi, aku menghitung sekilas lembaran Poundsterling yang menjadi bayaranku kali ini dan tersenyum puas. Sambil membagi seperempatnya untuk Razak dan menyisakannya untukku maupun untuk pesta besar-besaran nanti, aku mengusap air mataku, tanda bahagia. Yah, selain bisa membalaskan dendam Razak—mungkin—aku juga bisa balas dendam pada _ex-motherland_ -ku maupun membantu Habib melampiaskan kekesalannya. _Hope you know what I mean. Ufu._

Setelah memastikan jumlah uangnya, aku menoleh kearah kamar Razak dan berjalan menghampirinya. Sambil mengelus pelan pintu kamar Razak, aku berujar pelan,

"Semua sudah beres, Razak. Oh, kau pasti sudah sembuh saat nanti malam, kan? Karena aku akan mengadakan pesta malam nanti!" Aku bisa mendengar suara Razak menangis didalam dan apakah karena kami ini nyaris kembar jadi aku bisa tahu kalau dia menangis senang? Entahlah.

Dan malam itu, keluarga besar ASEAN—baik yang campur tangan maupun tidak—berpesta sepuasnya. Razak yang matanya masih bengkak segera menjadi sasaran bully Xang (Laos) dan Phnom (Kamboja) sedangkan Bamar (Myanmar) dan Taur Ruak (Timor Leste) hanya tertawa. Bagi yang ikut campur tangan hanya duduk menjauh sambil tersenyum melihat kehebohan saudara mereka sekaligus bersyukur Razak sudah sehat lagi, meski tidak yakin apakah dia masih bisa sehat setelah acara ini.

"Rama, kian hari kamu semakin kejam, _ana_..." ujar Thai yang masih tersenyum—bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia ucapkan

"Tapi kau dan Viet tampak senang-senang saja. Habib, Raihan dan Phili, sih, sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi." sahutku sambil menatap ketiga adikku itu yang tertawa senang sambil mengapit Razak

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar mengerjakan tugas-tugas Arthur itu?" tanya Viet sambil duduk mendekatiku

Tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku menjawab, "Jangan lupa kalau kita Asia yang terkenal dengan 'keramah-tamahannya'. Jadi minimal aku tidak berbohong. Lumayan untuk pemanasan menghadapi konflik yang mungkin terjadi dirumahku."

Dan kami semua tertawa menghabiskan malam bersama sedangkan aku berusaha mengabaikan tatapan intens dari Razak yang aku tahu pasti apa maksudnya.

 ** _-omake-_**

.

Tepat 3 hari setelah kejadian 'tidak menyenangkan' di Asia Tenggara sana, Arthur harus akui dia masih memiliki 'sedikit' trauma. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya memusuhi bagian Asia satu itu apalagi setelah ia mengecek tugas kenegaraannya yang sempat dikerjakan oleh personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa—mantan koloninya yang hanya sempat dijajahnya selama 5 tahun.

" _Amazing_! Aku yakin apapun yang diketahui tentang Irlandia Utara tidak semuanya terbuka keluar tapi Rama bisa mengerjakan semua tugas ini. Hmm, _about 85% right, maybe_?" gumam Arthur kagum sembari membolak-balik kertas yang tadinya ia jauhi selama 3 hari. Kau tahu maksudku, kan? _Ufu_.

Sesaat, Arthur mengingat beberapa memori yang pernah ia alami selama menjajah kepulauan terbesar didunia itu—ada yang menegangkan seperti saat gunung Tambora meletus, ada juga yang menyenangkan seperti saat ia menemukan _Rafflesia Arnoldii_. Unik, ya, hanya itu yang bisa ia gambarkan untuk kenangan selama 5 tahun tersebut.

Selesai dengan memori yang baru muncul di ingatannya, Arthur tersenyum lantas membiarkan dirinya bersandar dikursi dan bergumam, "Mungkin aku bisa biarkan ia membantuku?"

Dan personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa yang tengah menyeduh teh melati disana segera menumpahkan sedikit tehnya. _Courtesy of United Kingdom_.

.

 ** _-fin-_**

 ** _._**

 _Ok, that's it_. Ini juga salah satu pair favorit author deh~ #nistanyaauthorinisukasekalipairnegarasendiri #bodoamat #nak

Oh, kalau ada yang salah tentang tanggal atau yang lainnya, author mohon maaf! #bow

Untuk human namenya Laos, Kamboja, Myanmar, dan Timor Leste aku dapet dari gabungan perdana menteri dan, uhh, nama raja mereka? Pokoknya kalau buka wikipedia-sama pasti ngerti deh... #ketauansukacarijalanpintas Kalau _human name_ nya Thailand, Vietnam dan Filipina sih emang pas-pasan dari nama negara mereka #lemparkulitdurian #woy

Kenapa disini author nyiksa Arthur sampai segitunya? Apa author satu ini benci _UK_? Jawabannya, TIDAK! _I love British_! Tapi entah kenapa author ini selalu _bully_ _this gentleman_... T.T

Tapi bukannya ada tipe yang suka sama seseorang, dia akan bully dia demi dapat perhatiannya, kan? _So, it's fine~_ #tebarconfetti

Dan, umm, untuk omake diatas, sebenarnya tadinya mau dipisah, tapi kasian juga, ya? #maksud? #entah #abaikan

Kebanyakan curhat nih, _so, see you at the next story!_

Ps: Ada satu fic lagi yang bisa dibilang nyambung dengan fic ' _Sick_ ' ini tapi beda pair! Silakan ditunggu waktu publishnya! #padahaludahjadidari4bulanlalu

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
